Peering Through the Window
by Curry Spice
Summary: This story is about what ewould happen if Char hadn't found Ella that night, if Ella and mandy had managed to escape...if her spell wasm't broken...
1. Chapter 1

Peering Through The Window  
chapter 1  
  
  
At the third ball, after Hattie tears the mask away from Ella  
~:-:~  
  


"Ella! What are you doing here?" asked Hattie, stupidly with a look of surprise. I obviously ignored her and ran out of the hall, my hands still covering my face pointlessly. What was I going to do? I could still hear Hattie, now about 20 feet behind me, making up some explanation for Char. And Char, what was he going to think?  
  
I reached my carriage. Just as I got into it and one of the handsome men closed the door, the carriage, the footmen, the coachmen, and th horses all turned back into mice, lizards, and a pumpkin, leaving me on the dirt with a very sore butt. One of my shoes fell off but I didn't have time or else it just didnt occur to me to put it back on. All my thoughts were concentrated on getting back to the manor and to Mandy. I must have run about half a mile. Upon arriving, I yelled to Mandy a hurried explanation. She told me to pack my bags and that we were leaving. I did exactly as I was told and packed my most necessary belongings and my magic book.  
  
"Mandy, I'm ready, where are we going...? Just as I said it, I heard a banging at the door. Three knocks-that was Hattie an dwho knows what she brought with her.   
  
"We have no time, follow me now." I foolllowed her obediently as she led me down old worn steps tothe servant's wing. I had never been in this area of it before. We reached a window through which I recognized the back-side of the house. Mandy climbed through the window first and then reached out a hand to help me up. As I pushed the window back down, I heard the distant shouting of Hattie and mum Olga and someone who sounded much like Char.  
I turned around and stood up to see a world of green spread to the horizon and back. I felt Mandy take my hand and I knew my journey had begun.  


~:-:~  
  
an: sorry this was so short and pointless but ill post the rest later. This is going ot be three chapters.  
  
  
  
  
r/r 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my insanely boring story  
  
  
~:-:~  
Five Years Later  
~:-:~  
  


"Hand-woven baskets, hand-woven baskets!" I announced to the passersby. O hadn't actually had any customers so far today- and it was already 2:30 PM. Looking over to Mandy, I saw she was sitting by the "Seamstress and Chef" sign of own combined stand and _she _was speaking to an elderly woman showing her the design for a gown. I sighed and sat down.  
  
This was how my life had been eversince that night five years ago. I was twenty-two, a good two inches taller and more beautiful than ever. my medium-brown hair, when clean, flowed evenly down my back, shining at every sign of light. My skin was surprisingly unblemished and still held those identical rose patches on my cheeks.  
  
I picked up my magic book and started flipping through the pages. lately I hadn't read anything interesting.  
  
"Olga to Hattie, Hattie to Olive, Hattie to Olga, Hattie to Blossom, Hattie to Olive, Hattie to..._ Char!_" Mandy suddenly looked up and told me to quiet down. I obeyed abd read the following letter to myself:  
  
Dear Prince Charmont,  
I hope you are doing well? I've just heard of the tragedy that befell your late wife, Miranda. I am very sorry indeed about the loss. I will be obliged to attend the funeral ceremony on the fifth of June. Rest assured, you may contact me for comfort.  
Your Sole Confidant,  
Hattie  
  
Char's wife was dead? That beautiful, yellow-haired wench from the balls, Miranda, had passed away?I couldn't believe it. My heart sank with the weight of so many emotions. I wanted to laugh out loud and at the same time cry my eyes out. Char was once again single! This thought gave me some hope or opportunity of winning him back. Yet, I pitied him greatly for having lost every girl, as far as knew, that he gave his heart to.  
  
mandy noticed the tears leaking out of my eyes and put her arms around my shoulders. I silently handed her the book and she read the letter. She was very surprised at first and then, I'm sure, wondered at the trouble this would cause.  
  


~:-:~  
review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~:-:~  
  


  
I anxiously waited for the day of the funeral and wondered if I would be invited. I would find some way to sneak into the facilities but apparently that wasn't necessary. Two days before the ceremony, it was announced that all were invited to it and there would definitely be room since it was taking place on the palace grounds. As soon as the announcers left, I started picking out what to wear. I decided on a plain black gown, it wasn't all that beautiful, nor very complimenting but, as I was a peasant, it would do.  
  


(no this is not the end)  
~:-:~  
  


"We are gathered here today, all for one purpose, to mourn the loss of Princess Miranda...." were the first words that came out of High Chancellor Thomas's mouth on the day of the funeral. They were also the words that struck me hardest. They reminded me with a jolt that it was at my mother's funeral that Char and I first met. This time _he_ would close the coffin instead of me, and hopefully, _I_ would go talk to him _first.  
_   
These were my thoughts as I took a seat near the back of the facilities (seating arrangements were made in accordance to rank). From where I was, I had a clear view of Char, head bowed and grave. He closed the coffin with a creak. As he stood there, one hand still on the coffin, most of the guest filed out towards the Dining hall - _most._   
  
"Mandy, why don't you go join the feast, i'll meet you there in a few minutes." Ella said, watching Char's every move.  
  
"Ella, you're a peasant, you aren't of importance to him anymore. Come love, lets go." replied Mandy as gently as she could.  
  
"No, Mandy, I know he wouldn't forget me, I'll meet you later!" And with that I walked off towards Char.   
  
Just as I got within ten feet, along with a small crowd of well-wishers, he got into a coach with his family. Slowly I peered into the window and saw Cecilia comfort Char. She handed him a handkerchief and must have said something funny because the whole family started laughing. It must have been the shock of laughing while crying because he was laughing uncontrollably. He turned his head to look at the crowd and made instant eye-contact with me. Char recognized my face immediately. I felt my heart sinking as I saw something like hatred flicker across his eyes.  
  
"Char! Wait! Its me, El-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as he turned his head and closed the curtains.  
  


  
_Should you spy a carriage that surpasses all others, peer inside. You will find me with....laughing at the world.  
  
_~:-:~  
  
A/N: Ah yes, another happy ending, muahahahaha...ok, don't you love me? isn't this soo what would really happen? As much as I love the book and everything, yeah right like they'd get together, anyways...r/r, even if you if hated it, go ahead and flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Gail Carson Levine except for the plot and Char's wife's name, Miranda.   
  
  
read my other stories, they're not as depressing 


	4. Chapter 4

oh i hate you all!!! making me cower under all those reviews, asking me to write an alternate ending ::sitting in the corner, crying:: why?? why for you make me write more, huh? meanies, anyways, so how are all o ya's? have you heard that horrible new n*stync song? what? you say i spelled it wrong? nonsense! you know, the new song bout some dirty pop or something like that. Oh, don't get me started on how much they suck...not as much as those backstreet gal's, though ::bracing my self for more horrible reviews ('how could you say that!'), sigh:: what has the world come to?...neways, enjoy.. this will actually be a long chapter! (compared to the other three of course)  
  
~:-:~  
  
(alternate ending, starting from the end of chapter 2... Ella's POV)  
  


  
I anxiously waited for the day of the funeral and wondered if I would be invited. I would find some way to sneak into the facilities but apparently that wasn't necessary. The day of the ceremony, it was announced that all were invited to it and there would definitely be room since it was taking place on the palace grounds. As soon as the announcers  left, I started picking out what to wear. I decided on a plain black gown, it wasn't all that beautiful, nor very complimenting but, as I was a peasant, it would do.  
  
"Oh Mandy! I'm so nervous. What if I can't get close enough to him? What if I don't even get to see him?" I said to the old fairy, carefully pulling on the ragged black dress, but making sure I was clean. I didn't want him to see me look well off, it might convince him that the letter was true.  
  
"Then you don't see him. You don't have to, do you? The prince isn't expecting you nor will you be welcome there." Mandy replied through pursed lips. She had been trying her best to talk me out of my plan since I read Hattie's letter, over a week ago. I chose to ignore her words and put my hair up in rather ugly bun. I had taken a nice shower in our hut, similar to the one before those fateful balls. I checked the clock on the wooden wall opposite me and realized that the funeral would start in a half an hour. It wasn't far from where we lived, a ten minute walk but i wanted to get there early so we could get good seats.  
  
"Mandy, lets go now." I said anxiously, picking up a shawl and covering myself. I didn't want to look too pitiful so holding the mirror up to my face, i let m,y hair down and ran a comb through it.  
  
"Go, I'll join later." She said shortly. It was strange how much impact those four words had on me. Immediately, I got up off the couch and walked out of the house as fast as my legs would carry me.   
  
Withing ten minutes, I arrived at the palace grounds. I entered the grounds and saw there were about twenty minutes left until the start of the ceremony. Two men wearing black suits bowed me in at the gates. I walked about twenty feet and in front of me lay a mass of white chairs, at least ten thousand. I wondered if the whole of Kyrria was coming. Fortunately, about one tenth of the seats were occupied so I sat as far up front as I could. Tons of people were arriving now and I was glad I had started early. I looked forward and saw a table with the High Chancelor Thomas, Char, King Gerald and Queen Daria, Cecilia, her husband, and other ministers and members of the royal family. In front of the table was a solid gold coffin, Char was staring at it. Chancellor Thomas stood up and addressed the guests, many of whom were asleep. His speech was exactly the same as during mother's funeral, except he substituted 'Princess Miranda' for 'Lady Eleanor'.   
  
I just realized that everybody was going to walk by the coffin and put flowers on it like they did at mother's. Oh no, where am I going to find a flower? I looked desperately around me and made eye contact with Mandy. She was sitting about ten rows behind me and i traced a flower in the air with my index finger. She picked one up off her lap and looked at me questioningly. I mouthed 'Yes, I don't have one, can you make one?'. At first I didn't think she understood me but then she gave me an all too familiar scowl. I pouted my lips and watched her gesture that it wasn't small magic. In return, I said, 'its not big magic either'. Five years living with Mandy taught me the difference between big magic and small magic by her standards. She scowled even harder but then mouth something i didn't understand. I looked at her, puzzled and she pointed underneath her chair. I looked down and saw three beatiful white carnations, picked them up, thanked her and turned around again.   
  
Just in time, too. Char was standing by the coffin, one hand on top and looking down at his late wife. Then he shut it down, i noticed his face hardening. He stood in between the table and the coffin and stared at the audience with a far off look. People started getting up and walking towards it, heads bowed and placing flowers on top. This was probably my only chance.   
  
It didn't look like I would have a chance to talk to him so I pulled Plan B out of my pocket and joined the line. Many people walked towards the coffin, placed the flowers on top, either said something to Char or blessed it. A tall man approached the golden casket, placed flowers and said something to Char who smiled politely. He turned his head towards the line before walking away and I realized with a jolt that it was father! He didn't recognize me of course but that was only the thrid time I'd seen him since that night...  
  
With a jolt I realized that I was next in line. As the fat man in front of me began talking to Char, I pinched my cheeks, licked my lips, and tried my hardest to look tired. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump right out and smack Char in the face. The image of this happening flashed through my mind and I couldn't keep my face straight. Oh, god, the man just left. I bowed my head and walked straight up and faced him.  
  
I suddenly felt lost for words. What do I do now? Should I say something? I still had my head bowed but through my hair, I could see the puzzled expression on Char's face. I had been waiting for the day I'd see Char again for years, now that it happens, I'm lost for words. Oh, Ella, he's staring at you, do something! I placed the three carnations on the golden casket, slowly and carefully, as though they were explosives. Then I looked up into the eyes of my beloved.  
  
"I'm so sorry" I whispered after a few seconds of looking at him and I couldn't hold back the tears, making me look like a pitiful slave. I looked at him for a reaction but all I saw was a stunned and confused man. I straightened up a bit, looked him in the eye and handed him a small scroll.  
  
"Please forgive me." I whispered again and turned to walk away. I felt his eyes on me as I walked back up the aisle towards the gates where Mandy was standing. She had somehow made it to the casket before me and had waited for me.  
  
"How did it go, love?" she asked gently.  
  
"I gave him the letter." I replied through tears. She put her arms around me and we walked back up to our house.  
  


-:- -:- -:-  
  


That night I sat by the fire with my supper while Mandy told me of her day. I wasn't really listening, and I'm sure she knew it but it was comforting having her talk. It was six o' clock and I woondered where Char was right now. Did he read my letter yet? I had an image of him picking me up in his arms and asking me to marry to him. I shook myself out of that, I couldn't marry him, no matter what. Then why was I even trying to explain anything to him?  
  
"Mandy, do you think Lucinda would take the curse off me as a kind of apology for what she's done to me..?" I asked her hopelessly. She gave me one of her stern looks.  
  
"You know she won't. And I don't want you bullying her into doing it. Let her learn a lesson."  
  
"She's already learned a lesson! Remember the squirrel? Why can't she just take the spell of of me? It wouldn't do any harm!"  
  
"We've talked about this before, love. You'll just have to wait until you manage to break the spell." she stood up and folded the gown she had just sewn for one of her customers and walked to her room.  
  
I stopped picking at the leftovers of my dinner and finally threw it away. I picked up the magic book to see if it would tell me anything about Char. The first page showed father getting into his carriage and kissing Dame Olga and Hattie good bye. Olive had married two years ago to an idiot who saw something in her. I didn't attend the wedding, I'd had enough of my stepfamily to last me a lifetime. Hattie never married, though she had gotten a few suitors, she was probably waiting for Char. I flipped to the next page which showed people dropping even more flowers on Princess Miranda's elaborate tombstone. I changed the page again and saw Char sitting by the fire, opening my scroll. It was a green scroll with silver words on it. The picture of Char zoomed up to the letter, my own untidy handwriting, even messier in the hastily scrawled letter. It said:  
  
_Char, I still love you. I have some confessions to make. Please meet me at the Magical Menagerie tomorrow at noon.  
  
_

Love, Ella   


  
  
The book zoomed out and focused on to Char. He was staring into the fire and I saw his hands crumpling up the scroll. He got up suddenly and walked out of the room. I wanted to see more of him but when I looked through the book, it fell on a story about an elvish king and his rebellious daughter. I read the story and two others until the fire went out and I fell asleep.  
  


~:-:~  
  
there ya have it, thats all for today. ff.net has been giving me a lot of trouble lately, the site won't work but i'll have chapter 5 up in a few days or a week or something like that, hope your happy, all you flamers  
  
  
review!!!


End file.
